


chu

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 随手





	chu

童舟去出差了，将近一个月不能回来。楚濋熬到第二十天受不了了，他买了张机票，夜晚十点半出现在了童舟的房里。

“你怎么来了？”童舟一开门吓一跳，楚濋反手关上门，把童舟堵在角落，他单手撑墙，鼻尖略过童舟的嘴唇。

“我想你，想死你了。”楚濋的声音如同鬼魅，带着蛊惑的味道，引诱着童舟。   
楚濋吻住童舟，这个吻没有过渡，没有温柔的力度，只有野兽般地掠夺。楚濋的手摸到童舟的臀，他大力地揉搓，下身抵着童舟，隔着裤子的布料和他摩擦。

“.......”童舟被楚濋抱起来贴在墙壁上，楚濋抬手熟练地解开童舟的裤扣，一只手伸进内裤里。

“老公........”楚濋握住童舟的阴茎，他开始上下套弄起来，他的吻快要将童舟灭顶，童舟只要换气，他的舌头就顶到底，搅得水声滋滋。

楚濋扒下童舟的裤子，将其褪到小腿，楚濋掰开童舟的臀，伸进一根手指。

童舟里面很紧也很热，他习惯了楚濋，所以一进来就紧得一缩，把楚濋的手指夹到拔不出来。楚濋吸吮童舟脖子，又上移到童舟的耳朵，他伸出身体从耳垂开始舔，唾液像连丝黏在童舟的耳廓上。

“宝，松一点。”楚濋叹着气说，童舟张开腿，楚濋的手移到前面来。楚濋伸出两根手指动了动，然后附身下去替童舟口交。

站着被口交的时候，刺激是双倍的。童舟的腿开始发抖，楚濋一手揉搓童舟大腿根的嫩肉，一边用嘴舔弄，鼓励童舟再张开些。

童舟的对面有一面镜子，他缓缓睁开眼睛，发现镜中的自己浑身赤裸，脸上和身上都透着不正常的红，他的表情太淫靡，折在镜子里放肆到下流。

楚濋进来了，从后面进来。他把童舟抱到胸前，让童舟跪在地上，他托起童舟的腰，让他的屁股翘得再高些。楚濋给自己戴好避孕套，从后面已经出水的穴口插了进去。

“........嘶”感叹是同时发出的。楚濋开始搅动，童童双手撑在地上，他头发已经有些微湿，他大声地呻吟，被顶到最深处就哭，边哭边说：“楚老师....不行了......”

楚濋掰过他的脸，就着这个别扭的动作继续和他接吻。童童呜咽，哭得上气不接下气。

“.....操我。”

楚濋听了动得更凶，他的眸子沉了下来，喘息声更重了。他凶狠地搅动，边搅边说：“童舟，我要射了。”

楚濋退出来，童舟一瞬间空虚，他回过头，精液射在他脸上。童舟睁着鹿眼舔了舔，朝楚濋无辜地笑。

“童童还想吃。”


End file.
